


The Call

by mythicalbros



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut, Stripper Link Neal, Strippers & Strip Clubs, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalbros/pseuds/mythicalbros
Summary: Rhett gets roped into going to a sensual strip club. Little does he know he doesn’t get a dance from the female strippers, but instead a very eager male stripper.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 33





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t have the heart to do this to the real mythical wife so I improvised. Also if you get the Backstreet Boys reference 10 points to you

“Come on man don’t be a downer it’s going to be fun!” Josh teased as he grabbed Rhett’s arm and dragged him towards the bar laughing like an idiot along the way.

Rhett tried his best to pull away from his drunk coworkers and go home to his nice relaxing house but it was no use. Chase had one arm, Josh had the other, and Jordan bringing up the back with a solid hand on Rhett’s lower back to ease him into the dark dingy bar.

“What kind of shit hole is this?” Rhett said as he could hardly see. Everything was dark and sticky with humidity as they navigated to a table at the very far end.

A blinding spotlight illuminated the stage and Rhett hung his coat over the back of his chair as he watched Jordan raise his hand and a very busty waitress came over to their table.

“A strip club your joking?” Rhett hissed to Josh who was eyeing the stage and pretending to be not listening. Though Rhett did see his mouth quirk up.

“Guys I want to go home. Really.” Rhett pleaded. It had been a long day and when the guys said they wanted to go out for one drink Rhett agreed. One drink turned into two which turned into another bar and another couple of drinks and now they were sitting in an unknown bar with possible strippers.

“People of the horseback!” An announcer called

“Are you ready to see the show?”

“The horseback are you kidding me, Josh!” Rhett screamed over the noise of the crowd who was whooping it up for the women who just appeared on stage.

They were all dressed in almost nothing and waving to the crowd as if they were apart of a pageant. Rhett didn’t want to look. He didn’t, but when you put very attractive women in front of a man well, it’s hard not to.

“Oh here’s the best part!” Chase cackled as a man came out on stage dressed in almost nothing except for tiny leather shorts and a very very thin gray shirt.

He walked on stage with enough confidence that even Rhett felt proud of the man for being so confident in his body.

He looked at the dancers as if they were nothing and he sat down on the hard metal chair.

“So wait what kind of bar is this?” Rhett leaned over and asked Jordan who was cackling.

“Bar? Josh, you told him this was a bar!?” He laughed as the music started.

It wasn’t the loud pumping music you would find in a club on a Saturday night, it wasn’t even the type of music you would normally find at a strip club, not that Rhett would know.

It was slow and sensual and made the hairs on Rhett’s neck stand up as the spotlight flickered from a deep red to a cool blue, bathing the dancers in its light.

The waitress came back and set down beer in front of all the boys. She gave Rhett a longing stare before disappearing into the darkness of the club.

“Where are we for real?” Rhett asked as the girls on stage began to sway their hips and the man in the tiny shorts still looked bored.

“It’s a sensual strip club. I swear we told you that.” Josh said not taking his eyes off the dancers on stage.

Rhett rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his beer. Sure he could leave at any time but something about the man on stage was so intriguing he decided to stay and watch.

The dancers circled the man and began to run their hands down the thin shirt on his chest. The man looked up and smiled at one of them and when he smiled Rhett felt something he had not felt for another man in…well… never.

He felt aroused and confused and very very curious.

The music began to get louder and fill up almost every space in the club while the girls in their high heels danced around him.

Every once in a while they would peel his top up his body to reveal a dusting of chest hair that had Rhett sucking in a breath.

“The girls are so hot huh? Don’t hear you complaining now.” Jordan teased but Rhett wasn’t listening, he didn’t even care anymore.

The man finally stood up and took off his shirt. Rhett saw miles of tan skin and tried to hide his smirk as the shirt very briefly got stuck on his head and to his glasses.

The man recovered with grace as he ground his hips into the air and threw the shirt to the audience.

To Rhett.

He caught it with such surprise that he almost dropped it. The man on stage smirked and winked before returning to the chair and letting a lady crawl on top of him.

Rhett wanted nothing more than to bring the shirt up to his nose and inhale but his friends were staring at him with a smile and a shake of their heads before turning back to the stage.

The air was sticky with sweat and the dancer on top of the man began to grind in such a way it made Rhett look away. Something about it seemed to intimate he felt bad for watching even though that’s what they were there for.

Suddenly the music faded slightly and some of the dancers blew kisses to the man before descending the stairs into the audience.

Rhett kept his eyes glued to the stage as two girls climbed on each thigh of the blue-eyed man and began to grind against his bare skin. While the other two stood over him and he massaged their breasts.

The whole thing was so erotic and naughty Rhett couldn’t look away, even when a girl came over and offered him a free dance.

“No, I’m g-good,” Rhett said, voice cracking as the man on stage made eye contact with him for the second time that night.

“You are turning down a dance?” Josh asked as Rhett forced himself to tear his eyes away from the stage and onto his friend.

“I have a wife dude,” Rhett said wishing he could go outside and get some air without it being so obvious.

Something about the man on stage. The music, the lights, the way he looked so bored but when his blue eyes looked at Rhett it was like a fire was lit inside of him. The way he touched the girls, the way they looked so feral on him and he just looked like it was an average Friday night.

The mood shifted and suddenly the whole bar was bathed in warm red light. Rhett watched as the performers on stage sauntered down to the crowd.

Rhett swallowed hard as the man, made his way to Rhett smiling at some people as he passed.

“I believe that is mine?” He said smoothly, holding out a hand and flicking his eyes downwards to the shirt that still sat in Rhett’s lap, the one that was hiding his very obvious bulge.

“Oh um. Yes here. Here you go.” Rhett stumbled as he handed him the shirt and saw the man’s eyes flick downwards one more time with a curve of his lips.

“My name is Link, enjoying the show.” The man said as he balled up the shirt and tucked it in his back pocket so it hung out.

“Um yeah, it’s okay,” Rhett said trying not to make too much eye contact with the stranger. He could feel his cheeks heating up and wanted to be anywhere but here. He was squirming under Link’s gaze.

“So the rule here is the person who catching this shirt gets a free dance.” Link admitted carding his hand through his hair.

Rhett swallowed hard as his friends whooped it up.

“And I mean, usually it’s more for the girls so if you want to go to the back and have a couple of drinks... free drinks with me that’s cool. I just- my boss.” Link explained, but he didn’t need to. Rhett was already on his feet.

“You get free drinks while we are out here paying!” Josh complained as Rhett smirked and leaned in.

“See what happens when you participate boys.” He cackled as Link lead him through the dark club into the back room which was cushioned with red couches and a pretty nice mini bar that had everything Rhett had dreamed.

Once Rhett’s eyes adjusted to the dim light he watched as Link made his way over to the bar and grabbed Rhett a beer. The same beer he had been drinking earlier.

“Your observant.” Rhett teased as Link handed it to him and smiled, tilting his head in a way that made Rhett smile. Link’s fingers reached back for the teeshirt and he took it out of his pocket before discarding it on the floor.

Without warning, Link climbed onto Rhett’s lap and he almost dropped his beer as his hand instinctively went to Link’s hips as he held the man steady. Rhett let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he had been holding and Link giggled in his ear. Rhett quickly put the beer aside to hold Link with both hands, feeling the warm skin of Link under his palms.

“I saw you. Watching me. I saw how you couldn’t take your eyes off me. I feel like you put up a front in front of your friends. That’s why I lied. Why I bought you back here.” Link hissed making Rhett’s cock throb

“I’m hard,” Rhett said dumbly looking down at the space between their bodies. Link let out a breathy laugh.

“I sure hope you are. That’s kind of the point.” Link teased making Rhett grind his cock into Link’s bulge in those tiny shorts which left nothing to the imagination.

Rhett got lost in the feel of leather shorts rubbing against his jean-clad thigh. Link was grinding in such a way that had Rhett’s head spinning and when Link nibbled at Rhett’s jaw he let out a moan that seemed to come from deep within his body.

“I-I don’t think I paid for this,” Rhett admitted as he drew small circles on Link’s hips.

“On the house.” Link quipped back which made Rhett throw his head back as Link scooted closer so he was sitting right on Rhett’s bulge.

“I-fuck” Rhett moaned as Link snapped his hips back and forth against Rhett.

“I-please don’t stop-pl-please.” Rhett nearly whimpered, scared of the fact he was so close to cuming in his pants but at the same time not caring.

Suddenly a buzzing noise stopped them.

Rhett’s whole back pocket was buzzing. His phone.

“I shit-hold-hold on,” Rhett said lifting his hips and somehow managing to keep Link on top of him as he fished his phone out of his back pocket.

It was Madison.

His wife.

“I- he-hello” Rhett said nearly moaning as Link gave a naughty snap of his hips.

“Rhett? Where are you? You never texted me, you said you were out with the boys and that was hours ago?” She said slightly shrill.

“Listen baby I’m-sorry.” Rhett started as Link nibbled on his earlobe and Rhett found his hand was digging harder into Link’s side as he was trying to balance the phone and Link.

“Rhett where are you!” Madison said in a huffy voice.

“I want to tell you don’t worry,” Rhett said trying to cut off a very loud moan that was threatening to escape as Link ran his hands down Rhett’s chest using his blunt nails to leave marks.

“I will be late-d-don’t stay up and wait for me,” Rhett muttered as Link slipped off of his lap and now was pawing at Rhett’s throbbing cock.

“What do you mean you won’t be home? Rhett?!” Madison said sounding pissed.

Rhett couldn’t focus. All he could do is watch as Link slowly dragged his zipper down and smirked as he buried his whole face in Rhett’s aching bulge.

“What! Rhett!” She squealed again.

“I’ll say again,” Rhett said as he watched Link mouth at his bulge. His hot mouth against his bulge sent Rhett’s toes curling as he shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming.

“You’re dropping out,” Rhett said numbly.

“I am not! Rhett?”

“My battery is low.” He muttered again as Link’s nimble fingers found the hem of his underwear and began to pull them down.

“So you know- we’re-”

“Rhett! Rhett!”

“Going to a place nearby gotta go.” He rushed the last bit so he could hang up the phone and throw it across the room. He had too much going on to worry about that phone call. It was all too much. He didn’t want to think. He didn’t know if he could think.

“Girlfriend?” Link asked sitting back on his heels and looking up at Rhett with a hungry expression.

“Wife,” Rhett admitted.

Link shot him a look which sent Rhett’s stomach in knots.

“Wife? I- should I be doing this?” He asked suddenly with a soft expression.

“Yes, please-god-please.” Rhett pleaded.

Link didn’t look super convinced.

“Please Link this is the first time, I’ve been with… someone of my own gender.”

“Please I didn’t know it could be like this.” Rhett cried out as Link finally smiled and took Rhett’s long hard cock out of his underwear and licked from the base to the tip in one swoop.

“I-fuckfuckfuck” Rhett cursed as he gripped Link’s dark hair and watched as he took his cock all the way down his throat and nearly choked around its girth.

“You are way too good at this.” Rhett breathed out as Link smirked and winked sending Rhett’s cock into another throb.

Link then began to give Rhett the best blow job he had ever gotten. He used his hands and mouth simultaneously making Rhett whine and moan and grind his cock deeper down his throat.

Rhett was pulling on Link’s hair so much he was worried he was going to hurt him but Link seemed to moan every time Rhett gave it a pull.

“God Link you are-so good.” Rhett breathed as Link popped off his spit wet cock and smiled at him.

“I want to make you cum.” Link announced as he climbed back on Rhett’s lap and ground their cocks together.

Rhett let his head fall back and got lost in the sensation of his bare cock rubbing against Link’s tiny shorts.

“How have you-how do you have so much control?” Rhett asked when Link reached down and began to jerk Rhett off.

“Oh believe me tonight I’ll be touching myself.”

Rhett groaned.

“Thinking of you.”

Rhett threw his head back.

“Thinking of how much of a good boy you were for me. How much I love having your cock in my mouth. How hard it was for you to stifle those noises when you were on the phone.” Like cooed.

Rhett could feel it. He could feel his cock throb in Link’s hand. He could feel his whole body on fire with want and need. He buried his face in Link’s chest and nearly sobbed when Link twisted his wrist over the head of his cock.

“close” Rhett muttered as he took in Link’s scent of musk and cologne.

Link started to work Rhett’s cock faster and harder and the noises that were coming out of his mouth were animalistic. Link held Rhett as tightly as he could with his other hand as Rhett came all over his fist.

He was moaning and thrashing under Link and Link felt his own bulge throb watching the taller man come undone just because of him. This was something to add to his mental file of things to get off too.

Rhett let out a breathy sigh and Link reached over and grabbed the tissues and cleaned off his fist.

They both were silent as Rhett struggled to catch his breath.

“That was. Wow,” Rhett breathed as Link smiled and stood up, trying to adjust his own bulge and ignore the fact that Rhett looked absolutely fucked.

“Can I come back and we do this again sometime?” Rhett asked almost timidly for a guy who just came all over a stranger’s hand.

“Any time big boy.” Link teased as he blew Rhett a kiss and left the room, he was due back on stage any minute now anyway.

As he got on stage he saw Rhett and his crew leaving. Rhett didn’t look back as he got swept into the cold night air but Link had a sneaking suspicion he would see Rhett again.


End file.
